A Yugioh Fairy Tale
by silverr wingg
Summary: The yu-gi-oh gang have been casted for a fairy-tale play written by... me. Gaddo- that means it'll be stupid. Kitty- Shut up! Any ways, they don't know how to act, so its interesting. have fun!
1. Introduction

Kitty- Hi again! Gaddo- Hola! Kitty- Gaddo went to Kenya last weekend to set a lady's hat on fire. Gaddo- She ran around for a few seconds then buried her head in a water bucket. Kitty- That was evil. (Gaddo smiles proudly) Kitty- Well, this story is interesting, but. I think its funny. Gaddo- Well, I think it's horrible. So there. Kitty- Ignore the little mistake there. (sits on Gaddo) Gaddo- Who're you calling a mistake- umph!! Grgl Ill stuff yur hed ina pillow. Kitty- Well, if u think its crappy, then review and tell me that. Gaddo will be happy. Gaddo- Ha! Phantom- Ha! (sits on Kitty) Kitty- Agh! Where did you come from? Phantom- Lily said to go kill Gaddo. Come on, Gaddo, lets go to New Jersey! Gaddo- What for? Phantom- I want to hit a pigeon with a rock! Gaddo- Alright! Bye Kitty! Kitty- . Anyways, there is a story to read...  
  
Summary- The yu-gi-oh gang is trying to act out a fairy tale, but. none of them have taken drama classes or really know their lines, sooooo. It's interesting.  
  
Introduction- Well. introduce!  
  
Yugi, playing Little Red Riding Hood! Yugi- (in a red cloak with brown braids hanging down his ears)..  
  
Yami, playing Goldilocks! Yami- (in a pink frilly dress with long, braided, gold hair) Oh, Raa help me.  
  
Seto Kaiba, playing The Grandma! Seto- What the *$@%! I'm wearing a dress and a bonnet?! Kitty!  
  
Joey Wheeler, Teá Gardner, and Tristan Taylor, playing The Three Little Pigs! Joey- First a dog, now a pig. *sniff* Teá- Hey, guys, this is so much fun! Tristan- Shut up, Teá, just shut up.  
  
Rebekah and her Teddy, playing The Pig-eating Wolf! Rebekah- Alright Teddy, on the count of three, roar! 1, 2, 3, RAAR! Hee, hee, hee!  
  
Mokuba, playing The Bid Bad Wolf! Mokuba- Do I have to eat Seto?  
  
Bakura, Merick, and Pegasus, playing The Three Bears! Bakura- At least I'm not the baby bear. Merick- Shut up! Pegasus- Oh, honey, don't fight. Bakura- GAH!  
  
Kitty- Now I think that's about it. Gaddo- Ha ha! Pegasus is married to Bakura! Kitty- Aren't you supposed to be in New Jersey? Gaddo- Oh, yeah. Kitty- The play starts next chapter, so grab a seat and a glass of milk. Gaddo- Whoo-hoo! 


	2. Act 1

Act 1  
Scene 1  
  
Kitty- Guys! Start! Everyone- Oh, right!  
  
Yugi- Um. (shifts feet and looks at script) I'm going to give my Grandma treats. Okay.  
Mokuba- Boo! Yugi- (blinks) Mokuba- Oh, yeah.. Raar! Yugi- Ah. Mokuba- Where are you going?  
Yugi- I'm going to give my Grandma treats. Okay?  
Joey- Treats? Where are the treats? Yugi- Oh, these? Oh. I'm going to give my Grandma treats, okay?  
Mokuba- How long do you think it will take for him to find out that those are plastic?  
Mokuba- Well, where does your Grandma live?  
Yugi- I'm going to give my Grandmas treats. Okay?  
Mokuba- What kind of script is that?  
Voice behind the door (Kaiba) - What? Yugi- I'm going to give my Grandma treats, okay? Voice behind the door- No, it's not okay. I don't want any treats. Yugi-.  
Voice behind the door- You can go away now.  
Rebecca/Teddy- Little pig, little pig, let me in! Voice behind the door- Who're you calling a little pig, squirt!? Rebecca/ Teddy- You, you old lady! Now come out and I'm gonna eat you! Raar! Yugi- . Voice behind the door- Go away. Rebecca/ Teddy- We'll huff, and we'll puff, and we'll blow your house down! Voice behind the door- *sigh*  
Rebecca/ Teddy- Fine! If that's how you want it.  
Seto- REBECCA! AAAAARG!  
Yugi- Ummm. End of part 1. Okay.  
  
  
Kitty- Concession break! (backstage) Rebecca/ Teddy- That was fun! Seto- Shut up. Kitty- Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Seto- Yes it was. (Kitty throws a shoe at Seto.) Yugi- Did I do alright? Yami- Yes, you did great. (Yugi smiles.) Merick- What's the point of this, anyway? Kitty-.. You guys are fun to make fun of? Especially you, Seto. (Seto hurls the shoe back at Kitty.) Joey- I don' know, Kaiba. Dat look could really go for ya'. Seto- WHEELER! (Seto lunges and tackles Joey, and a fight begins. The rest ignore it as the building rumbles and shakes.) Kitty- Well, it's time to get back on. Teá- I love this scene! Bakura- Why, 'cause you're in it? Tristan- That's why I hate this scene. Kitty- Back to the show! 


	3. Act 2

Act 1  
Scene 2  
  
Yami- Ahem. Woe is me who is lost in these frightful woods all alone, hungry and tired. I am an idiot who walked off the path for no particular reason and now I'm lost. No one is around to help me. Woe is me.  
Yami- Oh, look. A cottage.  
Yugi- I need to give my Grandma treats.  
Yami- Look food! That one's too big, that one's too medium, that one's too. Oh. It's perfect.  
Yami- That one's too big, that one's too medium, and that one's too small. Stupid chairs.  
Yami- Can I just say " "  
Mokuba- Hi! Yami- .  
Yugi- Grandma! Mokuba- . Yugi- Here, take the treats. Finally, I can get out of this costume.  
Yami- Well, we're all happy now, so I'll just leave.  
Yami- Crud. Bakura- Intruder! The price to pay for that is your Millennium puzzle! Hand it over! Yami- That's okay, really. Merick- You fool, don't hand it to him. Give it to me! Bakura- You? You would just give it to your mom! Merick- Leave my mother out of this! Bakura- Why should I? Merick- Because your mom was a slut married to a gorilla, and that's where you came from! Bakura- Why you little.  
Pegasus (with girly voice)- Oh, I do wish they would get along.  
Teá- Hi guys! Tristan- Oh, good, we've found you. She's driving me nuts. Mokuba, just eat me. Joey- Hoo-hah! Now dat's what I call a fight! Yami- Well you can stay here and watch it. I'm leaving. Tristan- Where are you going? Yami- Ummmm. Aerobics class? Mokuba- Me too! Tristan- I'm coming with you!  
  
  
Kitty- You guys suck. Gaddo- I'd have to agree. I liked the fight, though. Kitty- How was New Jersey? Gaddo- It was fun. I bit a kid's arm because he pulled my ear, and Phantom punctured his bicycle tire. Kitty- You and you're A.D.H.D. Gaddo- Hee, hee, hee, hee. Kitty- Well, that is my Yu-gi- oh fairytale. Thanks for reading and junk. It sucked, I know, but that's okay. Gaddo- End. 


End file.
